


Burning, like the fire in your town.

by Phantasmagooorical



Series: NorthPoint ONLINE! [2]
Category: NorthPoint - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Disregard For Life, Escape, Genetic Experimentation, Going insane, Humans, Humans As Animals, Incorrects, Other, Slight Species-Directed Racism, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasmagooorical/pseuds/Phantasmagooorical
Summary: He could feel just how wrong it is to do this.But he doesn’t care.Filthy, filthy Incorrects. Polluting his city. It’s unfair.





	Burning, like the fire in your town.

The boy in the collar, chained to the wall, is afraid.

He’s been captured for 3 years. Every day he thinks about the pain that has become so familiar to him in the recent days. Every time they stab various needles into him, all he can think of is how he’ll wake up more animal then the last day.

And he thinks to himself, what  _IS_ the purpose of this?

Perhaps it’s because he’s an Incorrect? Because of what his parents did in a bedroom? He just doesn’t see the logic. What is attempting to turn him permanently into an animal going to do...? 

Maybe he’s going to become a soldier. Espionage. That’d be cool, if it wasn’t involved with serving NorthPoint.

He finds it amusing. And he slides out of consciousness, waiting for it, to see what will become of J̷̢̧̧̡̧̨̨̡̨̧̧̧̛̛̛̲̬̜̘̠͖̯̣͓̞̠͚͚̰͚̫̮̺̻̝̗̭̹̖̝̖͉͚̩͈͕͓̘̫̹̱͕̘̖͓̩̜̮̘͎͉͔̩̲̬̲̘͉͇̱̰̭͚̯͍͕̝̙̞̳̠̺͍͙͙͖̻̰̼̹͖̘̺̬̘̱̩͇͕̭̙̝̼̹̼̝̹͇͍͔̣̼̘̹̭͍̖͍̪͖̮̺̪̱̬̫͓͙̣̪͕͕͖̙̳̱̬͙̯͉̼̩͕͚̘̞͚̳̙̲̼̗̦̜̖̺̳̜̜͖̮͓̦̥̝̼̮̠̹̭͕͖̥͎̱̮̘̻̹̫̟͇̘̩̦͔̺͔̫͕̝͓̥͎̱̟͕̯̘̟͍̟̩̫̱̘̺͚̞̟̘̠̺͍̰̪̗̬̻͙͓̬̜̞͖̜̰̺̻͈̮̪̮͌͑͑͑̈́͒͂͊́̈́͑͛̊̉́̂̏̆͆̄̾́́̑͊̾̈͂̿̿͆́̈́̒̄͆͐̅̽̈́̑̔͑̋́̓͌̑̑̉͑͌̍̀̍̂̉̉̌̽̎̓̉͌̏̒̂͒͑͗̎̉̿͊͑͒͛̒̂̅̇̃̎̓̃͛̈̇́̍̂͌͒͐̑̍͌̍̆̍͋̅͆͂̏͒̾̐̎͐̈͆̾̾͑͐̏͒́̒̌̈̅̒͛̓̏̆̽̂̔̋̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅą̶̡̢̧̡̡̢̡̢̧̨̢̧̢̢̛̰̹̤̲̥̺̖̣̭̳͇̬̖̞̣̟̺̮̣̯̝̳̫̫̥̫̗̭̰̫͓͈̙̰̭̰̯͍̲̩̙̘͕̜͈̟̼̹̩͓͍̯̰̗̺͇̱̯̗̟͓͔͙̞̤̟̜̝̣̞̫̯͓̰͍̤̗̰̼̲͖̻̪̙͎͍̥̮͕̭͉̳̟͉̜͔͔̦͙̟̰̝̜̤̠͇͕̺͍̬͙͍̭͚͕͎̪̰̣̙͙̼̩̬͕̦̭̗͎̥̯̝̻̹͚̠͓̼̙̙̪̥͕̤̺̮̼̼͓̽̐̇̈́́́̓̔́̿̑̈́̓̇͑͌͒̒̽̎̆͆͐̎̈̅̎͊̎̆͒̇̀̀̔̀̿̍̃̉͑̄̿̓̋͑̌͑̏̒̋̏͒̐̅͐͂͂̄͆̍̒͋͑͗͋̒̓̓͐͐̍̃̇̿͊̓̀͐͑͌̾͋̊̍̔́̃͑̀͘̚̚̕̚͘̕̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅc̴̢̧̡̨̡̧̡̧̢̛̣̳̟̻̖͕̭͈͈̗͖̖͎̲̖̩̝̩̪̦͎͎͎̭̭͇͉̼̞͚͖͇͙̦͔̱͔̖͈̹̬̹͍̻̟̪̜̮̠͈̻͍̣̣͇̬̼̞͙͎̟̗̹̞̣͍̼̲̰̞̯̪̣̠̼̩̯̫̖̫͚̦̲̼͓̰̤̰̓̑̍̋͛̔̓͋͛͐͋̅́̐̈́́͐̊̓̆̅͆̑̈́͂̄̈́̈́̔͒̒͂́̊̓̒̊̆̚͘͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̸̡̡̢̨̢̧̧̨̢̧̨̢̨̨̨̨̡̢̛̛̛̛͖̬̣͖̤͎͍͕̻͚̯͔͙̞̯̘̥̩͙͎̗͖͇̖̪͈̹͕̫͈̗̹͍̣̯̲̟̱̭̭̻͎̹̗̖̖͍̻͍̱̙͈̬̣̰͖͚̪̝̤̫̠͉̼̮͕̫̳̺̪̩̱̭̹̦̖͚͈̠̻̩̖̤̱̜͖͎͇͇͎̻̥̪̺͍̟̹̝͚̯̖͖̠̺̮̗̮̻͚̠͚͉͖͉̜̗̩̰͈͔̣̫̰̺͓̖̣̰̟̳͇͖̺̝̰̦̦̟̭̹͙̦͕͓̯̳͈̞͉̲͉̬̤͍̣̫̟̣̼̯̗̹͙̙̺̲̳͈̖̯͙̥̲̾͋͗͑̃̉̀̈̅̀͒̀̿͛̀͌̈́̿̂͂̏͌̾̓̑̿́̊̈̐̑̽͌̂͒͊̓̂̅̎̍̉͑̊̊̂̂̾̑̅̂̾͆̔̐͛̽̑̊̔̅̾̿̅͂̿̋̉́̓̾͂͑̌̓̌͆͂̃̉͛̅̾̇̾̂̄͑͐̾͊̎͋̐͒̉̌̉͆̊̾̿͐̍͛͒̾̒̽̄̾̄́̀̎͆̀̒̽̓̂͒͒͛̔̽̆̋̄̿̑͊̿͑̔̀̿̂̋͐͗͛̎͌͐̄̑̏̉͂̈̎̉̅̔̋̒͒͛̆͒̃̃͐́̄͋̉̈̎̏̑͐̾̈̇̎͐̌̔͑̈̏͑̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅb̵̢̧̡̢̡̢̢̨̧̢̢̡̨̧̢̡̨̢̨̢̧̨̧̨̧̨̛̛̛͔̞͙̗̥̺͎͖̝̠͖̯̯̮̖̮͚̩͓̪̲͇̖̲̬͚̩͕̪̗̺͕̮̳̥̪̘̠̳̬͔̙͇̲͚͉̖̩͎̺̤͔̼̘̱̯̲̯͖̘̫̮̤͙̯̗̹̖̘̪̘̪̼̻̖̦̲̻̝͇͚̬̦͖̤̝͉͕͔͎̤͉̥̼͎̰̖̬̩̺̦̖̜̼̤̲̜͉̬̥͈̠͖̞̹̰̦̜̘̠͍̫̪̲̟͉̬͓͙̮̱̲̞͚̹̱̟͎̼̘̖͍̥̭̯͚̟̜͖̲͎͇̞̥̰̬̺̫̯̬̳̥̦̙̜̦̩͚̣̤̲̣̖̰͖̥̬͉̱̳̥͇͈͚̼̞̻͔̦̠̗͙̮͈̱̞͓̭̖͕̖̱̫͉̤͙͉̤̲̱͉͉͇͉̭̩̖̻̹͕̓́́͒̅̾̐͋̉̿͒̌͛̌̑͐͌̀͆̽̈́̂̈́̈́͂̀̅̉͒̈́͌̈̊͋̀̇̍̊͛̀̋̽̄̉͗̈́͊͆̔̔͛̿͊̒́͌̑̌̆̀͊̅̔͑͑̿͑̿̓͒̄̌͌̔̅͂̽̃̃̉̂͋͗̓̍̒̏̀͋͊̅͊̄̓͐̆̀̌̿͒͑̀͋̄̿͂̂̄̔̍̌͘͘̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅ?̸̢̡̨̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̛͓̝̫̘̙̪̖͈͔̠̲͔͉̝͍͖̫̮͍̠̲̙͓̜̯̖͇̻͇̩͔̘͈̞̹̗̟̩̩͍̹̥͙͔͙̜̙͕̗̗̯̝̬͔̞̪̤̣͚̘͈̫͕̖̩̻͍̦͕̗̤̦̠̘͉̝̝̘̜͔̬̜̖̟̭̗͎̰̦̗͉̖́̾͒̒̇̌̈́̈́̒̎̐̆͗̆̽̔̈́̅̍͛̋̆̽͌̅̇̐͐́̓͑̆̓̆̃̌̽̌̆̑̾̎̊̾̾͗͛̿̆̉̄̋̃͑̓̆̏̑͐͐̐͌̒̄̎̾͆̅̉̔̿̈́̓̉̈̋̈͆̌̉̉̆̎̃͗̃͌̒̈̋̉̍̾̈͊͆̑͋̃̓̿̆̇̇̊́͆͘̕̕͘͘̚͘̕̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ

Hmmm.

 

xxxx

 

When he came to, there’s nothing to say, other then his hands are scaly now. 

Out of curiosity, he attempts to scale the wall. No luck, but he left scratch marks. He can work with this.

He starts digging in the wall.

The humans come back to a broken wall and a message.

”Going to Rsi- 34”

 

And so he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t mind meee.


End file.
